1.92
1.92D – June 27, 2017: # Fixed a bug that caused the pre-war player house terminal to not show text. # Replace an erroneous wall in the Museum of Freedom with the proper one. No more wall clipping through the doorway. # Removed a fix from Walk in the Park that was causing it to crash when you approached the trappers with Old Longfellow in tow (this quest as a whole seems, sadly, kinda unstable) # Removed an old reference to the Battle Rifle. # Added "Dynamite" and "Dynamite, Long Fuse" based off Wasteland Imports assets. Dynamite is a weaker explosive, but can explode by being shot outside of being thrown. # Raiders and Super Mutants will now make use of Dynamite. # The Frag Grenade recipe at the chem station has been changed to create Dynamite. This finally closes off a bit of a loophole where for a small amount of stuff you could make a huge amount of caps in resale. Plus you'll be swimming in frag grenades later in the game. # Dynamite, Long Fuse can be crafted at the chem station. # Crippled limbs no longer auto heal quickly, instead taking a few hours. Doctor's Bags and Stims should have a lot more viability as a result now. 1.92B – June 26, 2017: # Gus is now flagged as protected, allowing you to not accidentally lose out on doing business with his ward if enemies attack and nearly kill him. # Restored the side rooms and door to the Museum of Freedom that were left cut from the final game. # Combined Smooth Operator with the much-stronger Grape Mentats (S.O. was quite literally just a weaker version of the latter with an addiction chance?) # Steady now uses the cut Smooth Operator 'model' (black Jet dispenser). # Fixed a small issue where the advanced receiver for the Pipe Revolver still added .308 to the name. # Fixed some inconsistencies with the TV announcer in the opening sequence. # Preston will now reward players with Energy Cells on a new game for completing When Freedom Calls. # Added a quest stage set that should cause Sturges to stop using the computer during When Freedom Calls. # The Piezonucleic power armor chest will now always properly spawn as a T-51 torso piece, and it's legendary effect has been corrected (name should be Nucleostrictive per the terminals, and the effect actually reduces battery drain, NOT increases AP cost like it suggests). # All the hammer points in Sanctuary are now marked as Initially Disabled, no more banging all over the place. # After doing some testing in Fallout 3, removed giant ant fire immunity. # Albino radscorpions will now slowly regenerate health as in Fallout 3. # Legendary radscorpion variants will now use their proper colors instead of the default radscorp coloring. # Refined the guaranteed critical hit from sneak attacks: will now only occur if the target is hostile. # Reduced the flamer/handy flamer flame duration for when it hits non-organic targets. # The Sniper Rifle now uses it's updated model and reload animation. # Several companions had a rather bogus carry weight reducer built into their stats. This has been removed, but sadly will only affect new games. # Curie (both Robot and Synth) and Strong will now spawn with actual character S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats; both had these values default to 0. # All companions except Robots and Curie can now benefit from the restored critical hit system. # Restored crit system is no longer bound to the Better Criticals perk, but now innately available. Better Criticals now gives a 15% boost to Crit Damage. # Adamantium Skeleton's limb damage reduction has been recalculated, and cap at 75% limb damage reduction to keep the systems fair. # Corrected Pulse Grenade damage to be more effective vs robots and power armor. # With this update we've started implementing assets from Wasteland Imports with permission from Nakiosan, and as a result the following are now in: ## Stimpak healing has changed: outside of Survival the effect will be instantaneous, reduced limb healing, but the medic perk no longer amps its healing up dramatically (healing is now increased by x1.25 per rank, to a maximum of 60% health healed at Medic 4) ## Super Stimpaks have been added: these heal a massive amount of health, can be crafted at a chem station, but reduce Strength and Endurance by 1 for 30 seconds. Have a 25% chance of appearing among stimpak bundles in the wasteland. ## Doctor's Bags have been added. These behave like a mix of Hydra and Doctor's Bags from NV, healing your limb damage over time but also fortifying it as a result. These can be crafted at the chem station and appear at various vendors. ## Strange Meat now has the proper human flesh model. 1.92 – June 20, 2017: # Ultrajet can now stack with Jet and Rocket, no longer slows time. # Fixed an issue that was causing Combat Helmets to lock you into the workshop menu when modifying them, finally isolated what was causing this one. I hope. # Multiple small fixes to several chems to better bring them in line with their previous versions, namely the new AP scale. # Steady and Calmex chems now use the proper sounds and preview (all are based off Med-X) # The following food flora have had their related food benefits halved: Glowleaf Planter, Aster, Bloodleaf/Black Bloodleaf, Mutated Fern, Hubflower. This was widely requested, namely due to their nature as strictly plants vs full grown food items. # Fixed critical bugs in Phyllis interactions and the Old Guns quest (mostly thanks to DeeZire's work on both) # Ghoul Meat is now just flat out called Strange Meat, significantly rarer and offering better bonuses. # Fixed a glitch in the Mystery Jerky/Mystery Bacon so they actually give more significant health bonuses. # Fixed a small issue with the Riot Helmet visor having the wrong segment setup. # Tightened the zoom on the Chinese Assault Rifle's iron sight. # Added a few fail-safes to prevent Rylee from vanishing from settlements, or sent to random encounters too early. This should also prevent the basement stage of the Mystery Meat quest from moving her to a holding cell for random encounters, but sadly only on a new game given the nature of quest script additions :\ # Corrected the price of Laser Defenders/Rifles # Added glow sights, scopes to Chinese assault rifle # Fixed an issue where Cooke dropped a second note on death...whoops :P # Minutemen Eyebots should appear as random encounters in the Commonwealth now upon reactivating Radio Freedom. # The robot helmets now have lining upgrade options, and additionally the Eyebot helmet has a perception bonus now. # BoS Initiate paint now renamed BoS Aspirant to better match the role and the fact Kells says Initiates don't get their own power armor. # Crossbows will no longer appear on enemies in the wild outside of the Children of Atom. This isn't removing them, but dealing with the fact that in all honesty the weapon is cumbersome in the hands of AI due to its reload. It can still be bought from vendors and used by players however. # Fixed several instances of Knight-Captain, Knight-Sergeant and Lancer-Captain that lacked the hyphen to be more uniform. # Added scope options for the Chinese Assault Rifle, glow sights # Adjusted the Chinese Assault Rifle's texture to be a bit darker, have less blatant shine. # Nate no longer says "War Never Changes" in the intro, and Ron Perlman's original line for the TV anchor has been restored. # Brotherhood Field Scribe outfit renamed Recon Fatigues and Headgear, now increase carry weight. # Engineer's Armor renamed Brotherhood Engineer Armor # Science Scribe outfits renamed Brotherhood Scribe Robes/Senior Scribe Robes. # Neriah given a unique version of the Senior Scribe robes that increase Int and Per, and now will be the only set with the magnifying lens auto-equipped # Scribes will now spawn with their correct armor, no longer appearing as regular Brotherhood grunts. # Dr. Li will now wear the (before unused) dirty version of her Institute outfit if she helps the Brotherhood of Steel instead of randomly becoming a full Scribe. # Scara's terminal will no longer comment on the Brotherhood of Steel without them even showing up (found by DeeZire) # Fixed an instance naming rule issue with the Handmade Assault Rifle # Cryo Cells have been renamed to Pulse Slugs, to give them a wider range of use and differentiate them from MFCs # Pulse Slugs can now be crafted at the ammo workbench. # The Alien Blaster Toy has been completely redesigned, making its receiver options more refined but also making use of the above renamed ammo for certain options.